Wings of Freedom
by LovelyNBlue
Summary: What happens when the flock meets another hybrid that can tell them who their family is? What if someone's family is someone from the Cullen family? Takes place 3 years after MAX and Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is my first fanfic so it might not be that good. I really like both Twilight and Maximum Ride. I will try to keep the characters as in character as I can. I like constructive criticisms, but please not too harsh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Twilight or Maximum Ride and if I did I wouldn't be writing a story on my story**

Chapter 1

Max's POV

My family and I aren't normal. We are always on the run, we don't have families other than each other, and we have never had a formal education, oh yeah, we are hybrids. We have 2% bird DNA. We can fly and we each have a super power, which is actually pretty cool.

There are 6 of us, Fang, Iggy, who is blind, and I are all 17, but I'm the oldest and the leader of the flock. Then there is Nudge who is 15, the Gasman 11 and Angel is 9.

Fang can turn invisible whenever he wants and can become completely silent making him able to sneak up on you when you least expect it, plus he can breathe under water. Iggy can tell who anyone is by their finger print, feel colors, and see when there is a white background. Nudge can hack anything, feel the emotions of people from what they had touched. Gazzy can mimic anyone and the other is too gross to mention. I can fly at super speed, breathe under water, and get an obnoxious voice in my head, aren't I lucky. Finally Angel, she hit the jackpot, she can read minds, send thoughts, control minds, talk to fish, breathe under water, and change her appearance.

"Max, can we land soon? I'm starting to get hungry, I really want some pizza. Do you think we can use your Max Card to get pizza?" Nudge said, "I think the grossest things on pizza are anchovies and onions, but pepperoni isn't too bad I guess. Remember when that pizza blew up? That was totally awesome, but really scary at the same time si-"

"Thanks Ig," I said. Nudge doesn't know when to stop sometimes and the only way to get her to stop talking is to cover her mouth and that is really hard to do in the air. When we are in the air we have to watch our wings and make sure we don't hit each other.

I did a 360 making sure that no one was hurt and that there were no Erasers, even though we destroyed Itex 3 years ago. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, Angel was talking to Nudge and Iggy and the Gasman were talking about something, probably some new type of bomb that they were planning on making. Fang was looking at me and then gave one of his rare smiles, although his smiles have become less rare since we started dating.

I smiled back. Then, of course, the Voice had to come in and ruin a perfect moment. _Max, you have to find a place to land soon. Go ahead of everyone and scout out a good area._

**Whatever** I thought back. "Okay guys. We are going to land soon, but I'm going ahead to find a good area. See ya in a few and Fang's in charge."

"Always favors the boyfriend," Iggy whispered to Gazzy.

"I will pretend I didn't hear that." And with that I flew off with my super speed.

I had only been flying for a minute when I hit another flying person, not someone from the flock. We both started falling because we forgot to flap for a second. When we caught ourselves we looked at each other.

"Who are you?" I asked in my no nonsense voice.

"Name's Hope. Who're you?"

"I'm Maximum Ride. Did you come from the School? How old are you? How long have you been away from the School?" I asked. I was a little uneasy to tell her my real name, since I don't trust people I just meet. The only reason I did tell her my real name was because we haven't been attacked in 3 years.

"I did come from the school. I'm 15, and I escaped from the school when you destroyed Itex. Thanks for that by the way. I have been trying to find you and your flock, because I have a brother and I think he might be in your flock, but I'm not sure I have to touch him first to actually know for sure."

I raised my eyebrows, crossed my arms and looked at her like you have to touch him to know if you are related.

_Maximum, she could be Iggy's sister. She has to touch him because her power is being able to tell anyone's family tree just by touching them, but she can't know her own. She can be trusted, just take her back to the flock._ I inwardly rolled my eyes hoping that the Voice could see it.

"Okay, come with me. You might be related to Iggy. Both of you have the strawberry blonde hair, but your eyes are green and his are blue."

She started explaining that same power that the Voice had just told me about, plus how she is a healer which the Voice didn't tell me about. I didn't tell her that Iggy was blind though, I wasn't sure if her healing powers could heal him and I didn't want to get my hopes up for him. With that we started flying back to the flock. When we got there Fang looked at me like who is the new girl?

Max who is that girl? Her mind is safe. Angel projected into my mind

"This is Hope everyone. We are going to land right here. Which is where again?" I asked.

"We are in Wyoming, Max. We are going to Canada, although I'm not sure why because you hate the cold. Remember how cold Antarctica was and then there was Brigid. I don't think you enjoyed that trip at all with the cold and Fang flirting with Brigid and then Angel getting cap-"

This time Fang put his hand over here mouth, he saw me tense up when she mentioned him flirting with Brigid.

We landed and I explained how I think that Iggy and Hope are brother and sister. At that time Hope had walked over to Iggy and put her hand on his cheek. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Hope =(**

**Enjoy this chapter**

Chapter 1

Hope's POV

I reached out and touched the cheek of my potential brother. I had noticed that he was blind and I really hoped that I could fix that with my healing powers. I was freaking out on the inside but I kept my composure on the outside.

As soon as I touched his cheek I saw his family tree. I knew that he was related to some King in Ancient Egypt, I knew that his great-great-great uncle **(A.N. I'm not sure how many greats there should be and I will try not to put another A.N. in the middle of the story)** was the cousin ofGeorge Washington. Finally, I knew that he has a sister that was still alive and was standing at the same spot I was.

I heard the little blonde haired girl gasp, I'm not sure why though, it wasn't like I had said anything.

"I can read minds," I heard her say. "Iggy I'm so happy for you I can't believe this is your biological sister! I'm just so happy I could scream!"

"Don't!" Max and the silent, kind of cute, dark guy yelled at the same time.

"I won't, and Hope don't get any ideas about Fang, he and Max are together and they have been for 3 years now. By the way, I'm Angel, my brother over there is the Gasman, don't ask unless you want a demonstration, the girl who looks like she is about to scream from not talking is Nudge. And finally, there is Iggy who is your brother and it would be great if you could make it so he wasn't blind," Angel said because she somehow knew what I was thinking.

"Oh, and I can read minds, so that is how I knew what you were thinking."

I must have looked shocked when she said that because everyone started laughing. I assumed that they had powers like me, but I didn't realize that one of them would be able to read my mind. It doesn't look like I have a private place in my mind anymore.

"Oh My GOSH!! You can tell us who are parents are and where they live or if they are alive, which I really hope they are because we have been searching for so long and that would be horrible if they weren't alive, I would just hate that," Nudge said. She stopped as so as she saw Max's glare. 

At this time Max said, "Nudge it would be great if you guys knew who your parents are, but if we did find them they probably wouldn't want to meet you. Look at what Iggy's parents did to him; they tried to use him as a money maker. I don't want that happening to you. Besides Hope might not want to, but you have to ask her."

"Actually Max, I wouldn't mind. I would love to help her find out if her parents are alive. If they are alive I will know where they are, but I won't know if they will want to meet you or anything," I explained. My power isn't that great that I know if the people will ever want to see that person I just touched again.

"Yes, yes, yes! I wanna know."

And with that I touched Nudge. She wasn't related to anyone worth mentioning. She was related to important people through history, but not people that most have never heard of before. Unfortunately, her parents were dead; I didn't know how they died. I can only assume it was from a car crash or a plane malfunction or a fire, pretty much a natural disaster, not natural because they were both dead.

"I'm sorry Nudge, your parents are dead," I said very quietly.

Nudge's eyes watered and Max started to comfort her. I don't think that everyone else had gotten over the shock that she didn't have parents, no matter how much she wished she did.

"That's horrible Nudge," Iggy said. He waited until she had calmed down and was breathing a little better before he asked me, "Hope, you're my sister, right?"

"Yeah Iggy, I really am. I can try to heal your eyes. But only if you want. First I will find out any one else's family tree, again, only if they want to find out."

"I want to know," Angel said. She looked so cute, with her blue eyes looking at me with so much faith and hope for knowing her family.

"I'm not sure Angel, what if our parents are dead or we don't have a family? Do you really want to know?" the Gasman asked his sister.

"Yeah, I really do want to know. I would prefer to know than always live without knowing. Hope can you tell me who I'm related to, please?" She only added the please after Max gave her a look.

"Sure," I reached out and touched her cheek, just like I did with Iggy a few minutes before.

Angel's POV

I saw Hope bringing her hand to me. I was so excited that I was almost shaking. I had always wanted to know who my family was, even if they didn't want me and they gave me away for science. I wasn't go to go live with them, because I loved Max and Fang and Iggy and Nudge and Gazzy and now my family is expanding with Hope.

I could see every person I was related to going through Hope's head, I wasn't related to anyone important other than some King in some small country in the Middle East, who would have known since I have pale skin. Finally I saw our parents, Gazzy and I didn't have any other siblings, but we had a great aunt that was still alive in some place in Canada. There was something different with her that Hope had never felt before.

"I have a great aunt who lives in Canada. I want to go meet her."

**Okay so I hope you liked it. Please review. I'm not going to have a certain amount of reviews that I have to have before I post the next chapter, but still please review. I will post the next chapter in a few days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. okay people who are reading this story. I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, so I don't know if people actually want me to continue the story. If you want me to continue it then please review saying that you want me to**.

Chapter Three

Rosalie's POV

I was working on my car in the garage at our new house in Prince Rupert, British Columbia. Prince Rupert is the cloudiest place in Canada. We had to move, because Bella was turned into a vampire. Bella was turned into a vampire three years ago and is doing amazingly well, we are even thinking about starting school again soon.

I listened for my family wondering what they were doing, not that I really cared what they were doing as long as they weren't disrupting me while working on my car. I heard Alice and Jasper planning a hunting trip that they want to go on soon. Bella and Edward were playing on the piano, the lullaby that he wrote for her, why didn't he ever write me one I'm a lot prettier than her. Esme was playing with Renesmee, who now looks to be about 10 or 11. Carlisle was at the hospital and Emmett was holding up my car so I could work underneath it.

"Rose, you want to go hunting later, we haven't hunted for a week and I'm getting thirsty," Emmet, who is also my husband, said. If you thought that sentence was weird then me telling you that we are vampires might change that.

My family is good vampires, we like to call ourselves vegetarians. We don't drink human blood, we only feed off of animals.

"Not sure-"all of the sudden I was cut- off of what I was going to say because Alice called for all of us. It seemed like she got a weird vision, she can see the future. Edward can read minds, Jasper can control and feel emotions, and Bella has a shield that protects her mind and the mind of others when she wants it to. Certain vampires have 'gifts'.

Emmett and I ran into the room at vampire speed to seeing Alice really confused. Then Edward gasped, he must have seen the vision that Alice just had from her replaying it in her head. _Would you mind explaining to the rest of us,_ I thought to Edward. Instead of Edward answering me Alice started to talk.

"I just had a fuzzy vision and it wasn't like anything I had ever seen before. I just saw a blurred scene of some teens and kids talking about their families and how they want to know who their parents are," Alice started to explain, "It was weird I swear I saw some feathers around the people on the ground and one of the older girls had a wing sticking out of her back. I couldn't really tell a lot about what they looked like because it was blurred.

"I'm not really sure why it was blurred, it isn't like with Renesmee and Jacob or the other werewolves, I could see them but it was fuzzy. I can't even explain it, it was so different and weird."

I could see the Alice was starting to freak out, she hates not being able to see things clearly. The only thing that she doesn't like about Nessie is that she can't see her future and she gets very worried that something bad is going to happen to her and she can't prevent it from happening. That's when I realized she said that the girl had a wing.

"Did you just say that a girl had a wing as in like a bird wing, as in like she can fly," I started out semi- calm (okay not really that calm), but by the ending I was shrieking.

"Calm down Rose, if there really is a girl with a wing out there, which isn't likely, then that would be so cool, 'cause I would love to see a kid fly," Emmett said. As usual he wasn't affected by us freaking out of a fact that something out of the ordinary was happening.

I saw Edward and Bella talking to Renesmee, trying to distract her from what is going on. Esme looked worried, probably about the bird kids, Jasper was looking at Alice and feeling all the feelings in the room, while Alice was looking confused and upset simultaneously. I could only imagine what my face looked like.

"Alice you said that it was just a bunch of kids and teens, right? You didn't see any parents, and where were they exactly?" Esme wondered.

"I didn't see any parents, they were all kids and teens the oldest looked about 19 and the youngest about 12. From the looks of it, they looked like they were in a cave or on a cliff of some sorts.

"They looked homeless or runaways, maybe I couldn't really get a good look at them. Gah, this is annoying me so much, why can't I see them clearly. The only reason I wouldn't be able to is if they weren't human or vampire, but that doesn't explain why I can only semi- see them." Alice started to silently fum to herself.

I wasn't really worried about the kids, if they did come here then we would be able to take them. Alice didn't say how many there were, but we are a strong family of vampires, so we would be able to take anyone or anything that came our way.

I have to admit that I was a little curious about the kids though, because I had never heard of kids with wings before. As soon as I thought that I saw Edward smirk at me.

"Do you think that those kids are the same kids that have that blog that Quil and Embry are always talking about when they come up to visit Jake?" Emmett wondered out loud.

Jake moved with us to Prince Rupert, because he refused to be away from Renesmee. Seth also moved with Jake and Leah had finally relaxed enough to stop phasing and isn't a werewolf anymore. She also got married and went to college on a scholarship; we never knew she was so smart.

"I'm not sure, they did say that there were three boys and three girls, plus they had a dog. So I don't think it is them," Bella brought in with her logic.

**A.N. Okay so what did everyone think? Please review saying that you want me to either continue the story or stop writing it. If you want me to continue it I have a poll for which werewolf should imprint on Nudge so please vote.**

**~LovelyNBlue**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. hey everyone I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and said I should continue this.**

**Diclaimer: I forgot to put one in last time so here is two in one, I don't own any Twilight or Maximum Ride characters as much as I wish I did, but I do own Hope, so don't steal her.**

Chapter 4:

Fang's POV

"Angel, we can't just go to Canada and find your great- aunt. She doesn't even know you exist. Besides what are you going to say to her," I heard Max saying to Angel like she had been for the past hour. Max was trying to convince Angel that she didn't want to see her Aunt.

"Max, I want to meet her. Hope got a weird vibe about her that she never had before. Besides why would my great- aunt still be alive? I'm curious, I want to meet her and so does the Gasman. Please Max?" Angel explained.

_Fang, talk to Max make her see my side of this. I know you agree with me. Please? Please?_ Angel projected into my mind.

_I'm not sure Angel. You know how Max gets. _ I thought back.

Angel then made me see her with her Bambi eyes, which she knows I can't resist.

"Hey Max," I called out to her. I looked at her saying, with my eyes, fall back we can't let the flock hear.

She hovered letting the flock pass us. "Yeah Fang," she said once we knew we couldn't be over heard.

"I think we should find Angel's and the Gasman's Aunt. We don't have to save the world anymore. We aren't really on the run, but you wanted to try to find other mutants and give them a home. Max, it's working for the mutants, but what about the flock? They don't really want to find their parents, because they have you and me and your mom. Why don't we take a little break from finding the experiments and focus on ourselves for now," I said.

Max looked shocked. "That was the longest speech I have ever heard you make, you're turning into Nudge." Then she started laughing. I chuckled along with her. Max is so cute when she laughs.

Then I turned back to the flock and saw Angel laughing. _Probably had to do with something I just thought_. Let's just say I was thinking more than she was cute, more along the lines of beautiful and how happy I was that she was mine and not anyone else's.

_Yup, I was laughing at what you thought. It was really cute on what you said to Max. Than-_

All of the sudden I got really mad at Angel for always reading my mind, so I so I directed my anger at getting her to stop reading my mind.

"What just happened? I can't read anyone's mind!" Angel started freaking out. By now Max and I where back to the flock.

"What?!?" Everyone shouted at the same time.

"One second I was talking to Fang and the next I couldn't hear anyone," Angel said with her eyes starting to water up. She must be really scared, because she never cries. Seeing this Max flew over to her and held her while still flying, which is extremely hard to do. I relaxed.

Angel stopped looking like she was going to cry and she looked shocked.

"I can hear everyone again," she said really happily, "Fang was the one who stopped me from hearing you all."

"Huh?" I said.

"Yeah you made it so I couldn't hear anyone, when you were angry I couldn't hear anyone and as soon as you relaxed I could hear your thoughts again. You nul- nulli- something my powers."

"I nullified your powers," I said in monotone and showed no expression on my face. I had started to show emotions since I started dating Max, but I still have my expressionless face that comes when I'm in shock or really mad.

Max let Angel go and she flew over to me, she stopped far enough away that she didn't hit my wings.

"Yup, try again," she commanded, which she knows I hate being bossed around. Everyone was looking at me. I started to get mad at her and then she smiled.

"I can't hear anyone again."

"This is so cool, I wonder if Fang can nullify the rest of our powers. That would be cool, then Angel wouldn't always have to have to hear people's minds, Iggy can touch stuff without always knowing the color, Gazzy won't be able to have his disgusting farts,-" Nudge rambled until Iggy put his hand over her mouth. Hope still hadn't tried to give him his eye sight back, we are going to have her try tonight when we stop at a hotel.

"Yeah, Nudge it is, now stop talking my ears are bleeding," Iggy complained. He was upset because he wanted his eye sight back right away.

"I think I see a hotel," Hope shouted. She had been quiet during the whole exchange between me and Angel with my new power. Gazzy had also been quiet, but he looked like he was planning something, probably another bomb that will get him in so much trouble with Max.

"Okay, everyone lets land," Max called out.

We flew down and landed in the woods by the hotel. We all put on our windbreakers and walked into the hotel. The guy working at the front desk was about my age and I saw him looking Max up and down, I stiffened. Max also saw and rolled her eyes, then took my hand.

The guys eyes locked in on our hands intertwined. Max and I walked up to the front desk and the kids went to explore a little bit.

"Three rooms please," Max asked in a polite tone.

"How about you come with me to my room and I can give you a discount?" the guy, whose name tag said Chris, said.

"How 'bout you give me the three rooms that I asked for and I pretend I never heard you say that, and hopefully my boyfriend won't kick you're a-butt," Max said in a threatening tone. She was about to swear, but then she saw Angel looking at her.

"Naw, how 'bout you dump your boyfriend for me and I can do things with you that you have never done before?"

"Give us our three rooms and don't touch her," I said in a menacing voice. Chris then slide Max's credit card, her mom gave her one awhile ago, and then handed her a receipt and his number.

Max handed him back his number and kissed me full on the lips. Chris just looked at us in awe. I could tell that she was getting very annoyed with him and wanted to prove to him that she wasn't going to leave me for him or anyone else.

We left him, with him staring daggers at my back.

"Okay guys, choose your rooms," Max called out.

**Review, please. If you review I will get the next chapter out faster.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. I saw something at the end of a story, sorry to whoever that was I forgot to write your name down. It said something like this:**

**Why do people only alert my story or add it to favorites.**

**Why not tell me why you liked it.**

**So please review.**

**I would like to thank **WritersHeart101, PaRaMOrE- 0394, niteside, and DarknessXAnime** for reviewing for my last chapter.**

**Okay, so I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight**

**On with the story**

Chapter 5:

Max's POV

Iggy and the Gasman both grabbed one key and ran up the stairs, none of us like to ride in elevators even if our room is on the tenth floor. Angel and Nudge grabbed another key and Hope's hand and dragged her up the stairs.

That left the last room for Fang and me. _This was so set-up, not that I have a problem with that._ I thought wistfully, it never leaves between us that I used the word wistfully, got it, or I will find you and use Angel to control your mind and make you beat yourself up.

_Yeah, it was set-up, but don't be mad at us. You guys just make such a cute couple and you never get any alone time because you have to take care of us, don't get mad Max, we thought that you would like to spend some time together. Iggy says to keep everything PG-13, I don't really get what that means though._ Angel rambled making sure I wasn't mad at her and the rest of the flock.

_I'm not mad and don't listen to Iggy you know how his mind is always in the gutter, don't listen to his thoughts I don't need you scarred for life. Now GET OUT OF MY HEAD!! Have fun with Nudge and Hope, try to find stuff out about her. Bye, baby, good night._

_Good- night Max_. I could "feel" Angel leave my head and I turned to Fang. We had just reached our room. He was used to me getting a blank look, because I was either talking to Angel of the Voice in my mind.

We walked into the room and Fang grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" Fang whispered into my ear. Of course, I blushed at that, he had been whispering stuff into my ear like that a lot lately, only when the flock wasn't around or Nudge and Angel would go off on how cute we were.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought my lips to his. He had to bend down a little he is now four inches taller than me. He tilted his head to make it a little more passionate and deep.

I licked his bottom lip to ask for entrance, he immediately allowed me in and we started to use our tongues to see every part of each other's mouth. I could feel my hands sliding up Fang's shirt and his hands went up mine. We were still making out, but we started to move over to the bed.

We sat down onto the bed and Fang's mouth left my mouth and started to trail kisses down my jaw line and cheek, he did this for a few minutes while we caught our breath then he brought his mouth back to mine, for one last kiss before we pulled away and got lost in each other's eyes. Fang's are so black and I feel like I'm looking into his soul and I feel like he can see into mine.

Fang had a huge smile on his face and I could feel one on mine, from both the make out session and from seeing him smile at me.

"Do you want to get a movie?" I asked out of the blue. I don't know why, but I really wanted to see a movie, I haven't seen one in a few months, since I was at my mother's house.

"Sure," Fang answered with his typical one word sentence. He gave me kind of a quizzical look probably wondering why I all of the sudden want to watch one.

We turned on the TV and picked a movie out, I can't tell you what it was and what it was about, I was looking at Fang too much. I don't even think he could tell you what it was about because I caught him looking at me more than a few times.

When the movie was over I saw that it was midnight and we had to go to sleep because we had to leave around ten the next morning. We were already under the covers and in our pajamas.

"We should go to bed, we need to get up kinda early tomorrow," I told Fang with a sigh. I would prefer to stare into his eyes all night instead of sleeping.

"Yeah, good night Max, I love you."

"I love you too Fang," I told him back. He pulled me into his arms and I fell asleep in his arms. We don't have to take watch when we are in hotel room, there is only a few ways into the room, through the window or door and we would hear both. The person would have to break in unless they had a key or magnetic powers like Nudge.

I had a dreamless sleep, like I always do when I sleep in Fang's arms, it is as if my subconscious knows that no one will be able to hurt me with him protecting me.

I woke up to aww's and giggles. I groaned not wanting to wake up, I already knew that the rest of the flock was in the room. Fang was still asleep, I know that he got less sleep than me because he always waits until I go to sleep until I sleep, he is so protective sometimes.

"Go away," I growled at the flock, it wasn't like this was the first time they had seen us together. We don't kiss in front of them, but we do hold hands or put our arms around each other's waist, we even sleep in each other's arms, but they still feel the urge to aww.

"Max, you have to get up. Hope is going to cure Iggy's eyes today, remember you couldn't have forgotten. Besides I'm hungry and I want to go to the buffet, which isn't as good as Iggy's cooking but I mean it's food and we don't always get that. Please Max wake up. Come on Fang," guess who said that.

"We're up," Fang replied.

"Okay, I can try to cure Iggy's eyes now or after breakfast, but I think my brother would prefer if we do it now," Hope stated.

"Let's do it now and then EVERYone has to take a shower," I went into my leaderly tone.

Hope put her hands on Iggy's eyes and closed her eyes and got a look of concentration on her face.

**A.N. mwahahaha did it work? The only way you can find out is if you review, so review fast if you want the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. All I have to say is I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight James Patterson and Stephenie Meyer do.**

**Thanks to **WritersHeart101, Meihua68, mythical2215, bookwormer1986, niteside, Fallenangelwing, and DarknessXAnime **for reviewing.**

**A special thanks to **Meihua68** who gave me an idea that I took and changed a little bit so thanks!**

Chapter 6:

Hope's POV

My hands were pressed against Iggy's eyes. I was concentrating really hard on healing his eyes and letting him be able to see.

All of the sudden it felt like I hit a barrier that I couldn't break, I knew that I had to break the barrier so Iggy could see. I felt the barrier waver a tiny, tiny bit when I pushed against it. I started pushing harder, but it wouldn't break.

I felt horrible, I couldn't heal Iggy's eyes. My brother wasn't going to know what it was like to be able to see. I found out from Nudge that the last time he was able to see was when he was around eight, which means he hasn't been able to see for nine years. I really wanted to be able to help him.

"It's okay Hope, you tried your best," the sweet little Angel said.

When she said that everyone looked a tad bit sad. Iggy opened his eyes, right after Angel spoke, and looked absolutely devastated.

"Try again," Nudge said. She put her hand on my shoulder. For some reason I felt like I should listen to the 14- year- old. Iggy closed his eyes again, and I put my hands on his eyes.

I felt the same barrier as before, but this time I was able to push through it with ease. I felt the warmth of healing run through my hands and into his eyes.

"Okay, Iggy, open your eyes," I commanded to my older brother.

He opened his eyes and looked around with a look of amazement. He looked at each of the flock members and then looked at me. I still don't consider myself as part of the flock, I'm hoping I will become part of it soon. The flock is the closet family I have. I think some of them think of me as a member, but I'm still not completely convinced.

_I consider you as part of the flock_, Angel thought to me. I was still a little surprised when she did that, even though she showed me what she could do last night when we were supposed to be sleeping. I jumped a little, but fortunately everyone was so focused on Iggy they didn't notice me.

_Thanks sweetie,_ I thought back to her.

"I can see, everyone looks so old. Wow, Max, you actually look hot I can see what Fang sees in you. Don't worry dude, I'm not gonna try and steal her. Fang, your muscular, not scrawny like the last time I saw you," Iggy teased and I could see Fang flinch, apparently he didn't like being reminded he was once scrawny.

"Gazzy, you've gotten so old, you're not a toddler anymore. Nudge your hair is still a disaster, but that's what makes you you," Iggy quickly recovered after saying that to Nudge, "and Angel, you aren't a baby anymore! Your Hope, my sister, I'm going to have trouble keeping guys away from you."

I started blushing when Iggy said that. It was the first time someone had actually said that I was pretty, without hitting on me. Yeah, a bunch of teenage boys will hit on me when I'm in a store, not the best feeling, I liked that Iggy said I was pretty.

Everyone then got over the shock of what he had said, and ran over to hug him. I looked around and saw that Angel was crying and Nudge and Gazzy were fighting back tears. Max was fighting back tears, it was hard to see, you really had to look for it, but she was fighting back tears. Even Fang had such a big smile that it was blinding. He hadn't shown a lot of emotion the whole time I had been with them. The only time that I had seen him show any was when he was with Max or looking at her, his eyes would show love.

"Nudge, how did you do it? I couldn't get past the barrier without your help," I asked her once we stopped hugging Iggy. At that everyone looked at her with the same expression, confusion.

"I'm not sure, it was like I just amped up your power. All I did was think about boosting your ability," she explained.

We all stared at her in shock, I personally didn't understand how she was able to just figure out that she had a new gift and what it was like that.

"She did this a few years ago, remember when we were at the Institute and Max was trying to hack into the computer and she needed the password?" Angel said.

Everyone but me looked at her and nodded their head.

"Ok, so Fang can nullify anyone's powers, and Nudge can boost anyone's. So they can do the opposite, right?" I thought out loud.

The flock seemed to come to a realization as soon as I said it.

"This is so cool! I can't believe it, Fang got a new power and then the next day I got a new power. I wonder if I can amplify his nullifying power. That would be so cool! Do you know how fun it is to say nullifying, a LOT! Nullifying, you know what else is fun quirk. I'm not even sure what it means, but it is just so much fun to say-" can you guess who that was. Nudge only shut up after Gazzy put his hand over her mouth.

"In her monologue she actually made a good point, can she amplify Fang's power? We should try it. Let's see. Fang try to nullify Angel's and Hope's powers at the same time," Iggy said thoughtfully.

Fang started to concentrate. I touched Gazzy, since I already knew Angel's family tree he would have the same and no one else wanted to know theirs.

"I can't get Gazzy's family tree," I said after he nodded his head.

"I can still hear everyone's thoughts. I guess you can only stop one power at a time," Angel said.

"Ok, Nudge, boost Fang's gift," Iggy instructed.

Nudge put her hand on his arm and closed her eyes.

"I can't hear any thoughts. Iggy why don't you try and touch something to find out the color," Angel suggested.

"This isn't a color, I don't feel a color," Iggy said after he touched the red couch.

"So, Fang alone can nullify one gift at a time, Fang and Nudge together can nullify multiple powers. But we don't know how many," Max said, "Ok, Fang and Nudge can stop and then let's go for breakfast. Because I don't know about you guys but I'm really hungry and I heard it was a buffet."

**A.N. I'm not sure when the next time I'm going to be able to update because finals are next week and I'm going to be studying all weekend. I will try to get one more chapter out this week, but like I said finals. Please forgive me. **

**Now press the review button. I know you want to so give into the temptation and tell me what you thought.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. Thanks to **Meihua68** for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah you've heard it before but I don't really want to get sued so I don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride as much as I wish I did.**

Chapter Seven

Bella's POV

**You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!**

**Date: **Last time I check it was sometime in August

**You are visitor number:** 18,987,564

**New Family and Back on the "Run"**

So we just met another Avian- American, her name is Hope and she is 15. Turns out she is also Iggy's sister, which is awesome. I'm really happy for him, but I'm even happier because she has the power of healing and was able to make him see again, with a little help from Nudge. I'm not going to say how Nudge helped, but trust me she did.

So we are flying around again, I would tell you where we are headed, but we are still paranoid that someone from the School is still out there, so I'm not going to say. We had to leave Total and Akila at Max's mom's house. Total wanted to come but he didn't want to leave his kids, plus Angel convinced him that somebody needed to guard the house.

We were trying to find hybrids that escaped from the School when Max destroyed it, but now we are in search of the Gasman's and Angel's great- aunt. We know that she is still alive and lives somewhere in Canada, we know where exactly, but we aren't telling you.

Max and I are still together so don't even ask if she wants to go out on a date or if I want to see a movie with you.

Fly on

-Fang

My family and I were all gathered around a computer reading the bird kids blog, but from the looks of it here it looks like I should be calling him the Avian- American.

It was hard to pull up this blog, we didn't know the kids name, and we didn't know much about it. I ended up calling Jake to see if he could tell us what it was. He didn't know so he had to ask Quil or Embry, I'm not sure which one he asked.

Jake was back in La Push right now, because they had a problem with out of town vampires. I could tell how hard it was for him to be away from Nessie. He thinks that he is almost done and was going to be coming soon.

"I think they are the same kids from Alice's vision," Rosalie said.

"Everyone thinks so Rose, Bella?" Edward stated and then asked what I thought since I was the only one he couldn't hear.

"I think they are, Alice said she saw kids and teens, this said that there was a 15 year old, but I'm guessing that there are younger and older ones, and she said they were in a cliff and this blog says that they were on the run."

Everyone started contemplating it, they already thought that they were the same people, but now they wanted facts. We weren't sure how we would get the facts without meeting them in person, its' not like the blog had any pictures on it, the kids seemed too paranoid to post pictures on the internet.

I really wanted to meet both the kids from Alice's vision and from this blog, unless they are the same which then I just want to meet them.

"I believe they are the same, how many Avian- Americans do you think are out there. It isn't that likely that it is two different sets of them. How many kids do you think saw in your vision Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"I saw one or two kids and five or six teens, one of the kids/teens looked to be twelve or thirteen so I'm not really sure. So in all there are 7 of them. It seems like there are 6 kids just from this blog entry, maybe there is another kid mentioned in a different blog," Alice said talking faster and faster as she got more and more excited by the end she was so excited that I could barely keep up with her even with my vampire hearing.

"I still think we should help them, if we meet them that is," Esme said with her motherly instincts coming out.

"Well, I just want to see them fly and hopefully they are as clumsy as Bella," Emmett said, of course. He has never let me forget that I was one of the clumsiest humans he ever met.

I pushed my shield out of my mind so I could talk to Edward. _Do you smell that, I think it's Jake?_

I saw Edward nod. It seemed like Jake finished up sooner than I thought he would. I could tell that no one else had seen our silent exchange, also they were concentrating on the Avian- American situation they didn't even smell Jake. I picked up Nessie, she had been listening to our convocation, but she was getting bored. She is physically ten, so it is understandable that she would get bored.

_Mommy, is that Jake?_ Nessie asked me.

I just smiled and nodded. Then I heard a knock on the door. I was confused it smelled like more than one wolf. I didn't think that his whole pack would be coming at once. I got even more excited than I was before, I haven't seen Seth in awhile and I missed him.

Nessie had wiggled out of my arms and ran to the door. She threw the door open and jumped into Jake's arms. He hugged and I could see the love, not like he was in love with her, more like he loved that she was happy and brotherly love. He was hers and she was always upset when he was gone.

"Jake, Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil, Claire," I yelled.

"Quil, you brought Claire?" I asked. Claire is his imprint, she just turned six, she and Nessie are good friends even though Nessie is physically older than Claire. Leah had even started to like us, probably because she had been around us for so long that it would be pointless if she still hated us. She was always going to be around us until she could stop phasing, which hasn't happened yet. She still has a really bad temper.

"Yeah, I didn't want to leave her, we are still having a small vamp problem, but Sam said his pack could take care of it," he said pulling me into a hug. Everyone rushed around and starting giving the wolves hugs. I then hugged Claire who said, "Hi Aunt Bella."

She had started calling all of us Aunt and Uncle after she spent a week with us this past winter. She seems very comfortable around vampires. I liked that she is so cute and she is a really good friend for Nessie, actually she is Nessie's only human friend since she is growing so fast.

"So why did you call me wanting to know what that blog was called?" Jake asked once we stopped talking about what we had been doing and how the vampire problem was going.

"Alice had this vision about bird kids and we remember Quil and Embry talking about a blog that they read, we wanted to check it out, but we weren't sure what it was called so I called you," I explained.

"So you think that the kids from Alice's vision are the same ones from the blog?" Embry asked confused.

"That is exactly what we think," Edward said, "We don't know how we are going to find out if they are the same yet." He said answering an unspoken question.

**A.N. Okay so hit the review button and I will be so happy even if you say that you hate it. Even if you hate it I'm gonna keep writing because I'm having fun. **

**REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. Sorry I haven't written in a while I had writer's block. I know where I want to go with this story but I just couldn't get this chapter out correctly sorry people. Oh and can anyone tell me the difference between hits and visitors.**

**Once again I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight no matter how much I owned Fang and Emmett I don't so please don't sue me.**

**Thanks to **Team Rosalie **and **candy-cake

Chapter Eight

Fang's POV

I had just finished posting my blog entry when Max looked at me. In that one look I knew that it was time for us to check out, she just didn't know how to tell the flock. Always the hardest part with leaving a hotel, telling the flock.

I responded by giving her a look that said, you just got to tell them, but I will be right there beside you to support you when they flip.

She replied with, you better and they aren't going to flip at least they better not since I'm the leader and what I say goes.

"I finally get what you guys mean that their silent convos are obnoxious. I don't' get what's going on," Iggy said. The flock had stopped talking and was now looking at us trying to figure out our silent conversation.

"We were talking about how we have to leave, we have to get to Canada soon. Then we have to come up with a plan to meet Angel's and Gazzy's Great- Aunt," Max said with her voice ringing with authority.

"Max, can we at least go into the pool. We never get to stay in hotels, just because the other experiments don't stay in hotels. Please Max, I want to go swimming so bad, I even have a new bathing suit. It is so cute! It is white with pink and purple polka dots. Have you ever seen the commercial with that lady who is obsessed with polka dots? Her whole house has dots and her clothes have a lot of polka dots too! I am only obsessed with Pop Rocks, okay and fash-" Nudge rambles until Max shouted:

"NUDGE! Fine, we can go to the pool for a little bit, but only if you just stop talking."

Nudge got this smug smile and whispered to Hope, "I told you it would work." Then they high- fived. They have become really good friends, it probably had to do with the fact that Hope listened to Nudge and was into fashion just like her. Sometimes I wondered if they were actually siblings instead of Hope and Iggy being brother and sister.

Max didn't hear what Nudge said, but she heard the high- five. She turned to them and gave them a glare that has everyone, but me, quaking in their boots. I've gotten the glare so much that it doesn't affect me anymore.

"What did you say?" Max asked in an icy tone.

"Ummm…. thatitworked," Nudge and Hope said quietly and quickly. I felt bad for Hope. She had never seen or heard Max's glares and tones of voices.

"How did what work?" Max asked in the same tone as before.

Nudge took a deep breath and started explaining, "Well, my Bambi eyes don't work much anymore because I'm 14. So, I realized awhile ago that if I talked a lot then I could get whatever I wanted from whomever because they got fed up with my talking. Make sense?" Then she fell quiet.

Max looked less annoyed at that explanation, probably because she knows that Nudge has used it on everyone else, but she still looked really pissed. Max was about to scream at Nudge and Hope for tricking her, so I put my arm around her waist and said, "Nudge, don't do it again. Now go get your bathing suit and go to the hotel store and buy one for Hope."

They ran off and I kissed Max on the cheek. Everyone had left our room when they saw Max was going to yell at Nudge and Hope and went to get ready for the pool.

"It's not worth it, just let them go to the pool. They haven't had time to relax since we left your mom's. And I don't think Hope has ever had a chance to relax," I whispered into her ear.

She turned and kissed me, putting her arms around my neck and I put mine around her waist. She got a small smile on her mouth; I'm not sure what she was smiling at.

"I'm going to go put on my bathing suit and you should too," Max said and she tried to slip out of my arms. I held on a little tighter, I didn't want to let her go, but she distracted me by kissing my lips, then she slipped out of my arms.

She grabbed her bathing suit out of her bag and then grabbed one of my shirts out my bag and ran into the bathroom. I grabbed my bathing suit bottoms and quickly changed before she came out.

I sat on the bed waiting for her imagining what she would look like in her bathing suit. I had never seen her in it before because she always finds an excuse for when we go swimming which has only been one other time.

Then she came out, but she was wearing my T- shirt over her bikini and I do know it is a bikini because Angel and Nudge told me after they went out shopping. Then I realized we were going to a public pool and we have our wings. Well, I could concentrate my invisibility power on my wings and make them invisible but I can't do that for everyone. My power has gotten a lot more powerful, I can now turn other people invisible, turn just a few things invisible, and move while I'm invisible which is really awesome because I can sneak up on anyone in the flock without them knowing.

"Max what are you guys going to do about your wings, I can turn mine invisible, but I can't turn everyone's invisible?" I asked taking her out of a trance of staring at my chest. I just smirked at her, secretly liking that.

"Well, I have a solution touch my back where my wings are," she replied making me really confused. I put my hand on her back, but didn't feel a bump of where her wings are supposed to be.

"What? I don't feel your wings, what happened to them?"

"The voice told me to concentrate really hard on making my wings disappear and then they did, it was like they went into my back. It was such a weird feeling but it said that anyone can do it. Try." She told me.

I try and I felt a pulling on my back were my wings are, it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, but it wasn't pleasant.

"Their gone, aren't they," I asked once the feeling stopped.

"Yup, let's go tell rest of the flock so we can actually go to the pool and not worry about peopling seeing us. At least you don't put pictures up on your blog or we couldn't go anywhere."

We walked out of the room and went to the other rooms. We told the flock about our wings and they all tried and were able to do it too. Then we all headed down to the pool. Max said we could stay for an hour. Max and I sat on the edge of the pool and talked about our life and what we wanted to do and just random stuff.

Then I pushed her into the pool. She still had my shirt on and it was killing me, I really wanted to see her in that bikini. She fell in, but she grabbed my hand while she was falling so I fell in too.

"Fang!" she yelled.

"Yes?" I said.

"Hold your breath," she said with a flirtatious smile. Then she pushed me under. I just started breathing when I was under water, she knows I can breathe under water so it didn't affect me, but she still had felt like she had to push me under. I just pulled her under with me.

She opened her eyes and smiled. She started breathing to and we stayed under for awhile. Then we remembered that most people wouldn't stay under for this long so we came up. We were in a public pool in a hotel.

When we came up and then I looked at the clock, we had to check out in an hour and we still had to shower. I told Max and she told everyone to get out of the pool and dry off. The whole flock groaned.

We got out and Max saw that the shirt that she was wearing was dripping wet. She then took it off and my jaw dropped, she looked so dang hot. Max saw me staring and blushed.

We walked up to the hotel rooms and took showers and then we were flying again. Oh the joys of not having a home, sometimes I wish that we could just get a house and have a normal life.

**A.N. So that isn't my best chapter. Review anyways even if it is to tell me that it is horrible, I would like suggestions and/or criticism. **

**SO HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. hey, sorry it took me so long to update, I've had writers block and I've been busy but enough excuses. On with the disclaimer. I don't own anything.**

**Thanks to **DarknessXAnime, Team Rosalie, WritersHeart101, .Forever, LittleMissFallenAngel** for reviewing.**

Chapter Nine

Max's POV

We were on our way to Canada. I'm not sure what city, since Hope can't tell you what town the family members live in only the general area.

"Max I'm hungry," Nudge said.

"We are close, I think. Hope how far away are we?" I asked our newest flock member.

She reached over and touched one of Angel's wings very lightly so Angel wouldn't lose control.

"We are within 15 miles, so if you want we can land and find a place to eat, then we can find a place to sleep and then maybe enroll in school so we can find out about Angel and Gazzy's great aunt. Although I doubt she would be in school we might be able to find her kid or grandchild or something, but I'm not sure. Angel and Gazzy only living relatives are her and their parents so I'm not sure," Hope said in one breath until Iggy gave her a look that said "stop talking".

"That is a good idea about the food and stuff," I said angling my wings so I started going down. Everyone followed me. "But I'm not going to school. Hope you've been hanging out with Nudge too much."

I heard groans from the younger flock members because I know they really wanted to go to school.

"Please Max; can we please go to school?" The little kids asked all at once.

"No," I said, but then I was stupid and looked at them, "OK fine we can go to school. When did you teach Hope Bambi eyes? Don't give me that look Iggy, it's not my fault that I can't not give into Bambi eyes, besides did you see your sister and her Bambi eyes they are as good as Angel's."

Fang and Iggy just started laughing at how I gave into the little kids.

"Max, we aren't little anymore, besides you can't really consider Hope a little kid, Nudge either, they are around the same age as you when we went on the run," Angel told me after she read my mind and me thinking of them as little kids.

"Well, you are still a kid. Gazzy is almost a teenager and Nudge and Hope are teenagers, but you are all still younger than me."

"I'm not a little kid Max," Nudge started when we landed in woods behind a strip mall, you know one of those places that have a bunch of stores right next to each other plus a lot of restaurants. She looked like she was going to continue complaining but she was cut off by a look from everyone.

"Fine you aren't little kids anymore, but you still have to listen to me. I won't call you little anymore, now you are just a kid. Got it?" I practically yelled, I was getting really annoyed with them disagreeing with what I said and I have to go to school so I was really mad.

We walked into the first restaurant that we could find, which isn't that hard considering there was a lot. We went up to the cashier and started ordering, we were in Burger King, not my favorite restaurant but it was still good. I handed everyone money and they paid, and then waited for the food. When it was my turn to order the cashier looked a little weirded out by all the food that we had order, plus a little weary for about how much food I was ordering.

When we got our food we went to sit down and dig in. When we had finally finished eating I noticed that one kid was staring at us. We did look a little funny when we ate considering we all just dug in and barely took any breaths. We never said we had good table manners.

_Angel can you make it so that kid doesn't remember us eating and anyone else who might have seen us eating._ I thought to her.

Angel got a look of concentration and then gave me a big smile to let me know that she did it and no one could remember anything.

"So all of you want to go to school, but don't we need a house to I don't know, live in!" I started whispering at the beginning and at the end I was talking in a normal voice but still got my point across.

**Look under the table**. The Voice said.

_What?!? You seriously want me to climb under the table to look to see how much gum there is?_ I shrieked in my head.

Of course, I got no answer back.

"I'm going under the table," I said bluntly but got a bunch of really weird looks back.

I climbed under the table and looked at the bottom of the table. I saw a lot of gum, gross. But I also saw something that doesn't belong on the underside of a table. A key. I pulled the key off and brought it back up for the flock to see.

"What's that? Is that a key? Why would there be a key underneath a table? What does it go to?" Nudge asked.

"It is a key, I don't know why it was underneath the table, and I don't know what it goes to," I answered all of her questions. You get a lot of practice answering a series of questions when you have lived with Nudge your whole life.

"There is a piece of paper on it. What does it say?" The Gasman pointed out.

"It says 765 Waterbury LN. It's an address. There must be a house that is at this address. Let's go find it. I know it might be a trap, but we haven't meet any bad guys for a really long time, so let's at least check it out," I said before Fang could bring up that it could be a trap, which it probably is, but whatever.

We left Burger King and found a map of the city which turns out is, Prince Rupert, British Columbia. We found the street and started to fly there it was only a few miles away.

It took us awhile, but we found the house, it was far back into the woods so it was secluded, the house was big enough for all of us to live in it with our own rooms. It was the perfect house.

**A.N. **

**REVIEW!!!! please**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. Hello people all over the world. I know I haven't written in awhile I have had writer's block again. I know where I want to go with the story but I don't know how to get there.**

**Thanks to **LittleMissFallenAngel**,** SimplyLeah**, and** iNSOMNIAC-rEADER-2010**.**

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own anything**

Chapter Ten

Fang's POV

So this house is absolutely perfect for each of us. There are eight rooms, one for each of us and one spare room, and they are all decorated to match our personalities perfectly. My room has one black wall and the rest are white, apparently whoever painted it didn't think it was right to have four black walls. Max's room has lime green and blue walls, her favorite colors. Nudge's and Hope's rooms are really girlie, they have pink and purple all over it. Angel's has a pale purple walls and a LOT of stuffed animals. Gazzy's room has army camo all over. Iggy's room is white and red. Like I said everyone's room matches them perfectly.

There are two hallways, Max, Angel, and I are all in one of the hallways with the spare bedroom, Max and I are on one side and Angel and the spare is on the other. Nudge, Hope, Gazzy, and Iggy are all in one hallway. Hope and Nudge are next to each other and Gazzy and Iggy are next to each other. It is a really good set up of the house, Angel hates being away from Max, Iggy and Gazzy love having rooms near each other. Hope and Nudge have become best friends and Max and I love being near each other.

Right now I am helping Max register us for school. I don't want to go and I know that Max doesn't want to either but neither of us can say no to the Bambi eyes, so now we have to go to school. I was looking on the computer and Max was looking on the map to see if she could find the name of the school and where it was located. We were going to start as soon as possible, for the kids and Iggy.

"Why do we even have to go to school, it's not like Angel and Gazzy's great- aunt is going to be in the school, so why should we even go. I know the kids want to get an education, but it still doesn't make any sense, the only reason we are here is to find their aunt," Max rambled, she has been doing that when she gets really annoyed instead of yelling, I don't know if I prefer the yelling or the rambling. Probably the rambling because then I can hear her voice longer.

"Max, I found the name of the school, Prince Rupert High School, Middle and Elementary," I said instead of responding to her questions in the rant.

She scoffed, "Not very creative school names. Well, we better register ourselves. We need names, you will be Nick Foster, Iggy will be Jeff Ride, Nudge will be Tiffany Foster, Angel and Gazzy will be Angela and Zack Ride. Hope and I don't need a name"

"Nick Foster?" I asked while raising my eyebrows.

"Fine then you pick a better last name."

"How 'bout Nick and Tiffany Jenkins," I said the first last name that popped into my mind.

"Fine! When does school start?"

"The high school starts at 7:30, the middle and elementary schools start at 8:00."

Max just rolled her eyes making her look so cute, I really wanted to kiss her right then, but I knew that we promised the kids that we would get us registered immediately. I couldn't resist so I kissed her, at first she seemed shocked, but then she started kissing me back. I knew and she knew that we had other stuff to do, but we tend to forget stuff like that when we are kissing. It soon turned into a full out make out session, until I got a little voice in my head that sounds a lot like Angel.

_You guys are supposed to be looking at the schools, not making out._

Ugh, I thought back to her, I hate when she is right when I'm distracted.

Max pulled back and looked annoyed, so I knew that Angel sent the thought to both of us. We went back to looking at the schools. I had the school website up, so we looked at the address and then found it on the map; it was only 20 miles away from us which is really easy to fly.

Max and I started registering us and with our fake names, then we told the rest of the flock their names and the story of how our parents are friends and are both missionaries. They left us at the same house because they were on a mission together. It wasn't that confusing of a story, but we can't not know it just in case someone asked us we had to have the same story.

"When are we starting? I'm so excited, I can't believe I'm going to be a freshman that is so cool and Hope is going to be a freshman too. That is so awesome I really hope we are in a lot of the same classes. There is no way that I'm going to be in any of the same classes as Max, Fang, and Iggy because they are all going to be juniors. I'm so excited, but I might have already said that, oh well, too bad we can't do a whole year of school. I wish we could have started at the beginning of the school year that womph" Nudge said going on and on until Gazzy put his hand over her mouth. You think she would have learned not to go on forever, but she hasn't and I don't think she ever will.

After that Iggy went and started to cook dinner, everyone else went to watch TV until it was time. We put on CSI, Max wasn't worried about Angel and Gazzy being scared by the crimes because they have seen much worse than that and have lived through a lot.

Soon dinner was done. Iggy had cook a chicken and pasta meal that was absolutely delicious just like all of his meals. After everyone finished their fifth plate we went to watch more TV. All of us loved having a TV that we could watch whenever we wanted. Max and I were sitting together on the love seat, Angel and Gazzy were laying on their stomachs right in front. Iggy, Nudge, and Hope were all sitting on the couch. Max must have been really tired because she fell asleep with her head on my chest. I can't even imagine being the leader, it must be really exhausting.

"Ok guys it's time for bed we have to get up early for school," I said taking over the leader mode. I picked Max up and brought her to her room and put her on her bed. I then went to my room and fell asleep thinking about tomorrow and Max with the other boys at the school.

**A.N. So you know the drill REVIEW!!!! It would make my day.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. One of my reviews, **goldenrose37**, pointed out that I said that Leah had stopped phasing and then later I said that she didn't stop phasing, sorry about that but I'm having it that Leah still phases. Thank you **goldenrose37**.**

**Thanks to **LittleMissFallenAngel**, and** goldenrose37**.**

Chapter Eleven

Fang POV

Today is our first day of school. I'm not excited at all; it is going to be horrible. There are going to be adults telling me what to do at all times, I can't go for a fly whenever I want, and there are going to be boys hitting on Max and all I'm going to want to do is hit them in the face. Plus there is going to be homework. Like I said horrible. Max can tell that I'm in a bad mood because she keeps giving me reassuring looks.

We got into the car that came with the house. I was directing Max on how to get to the school. I know what you are thinking letting Max drive am I insane, nope I'm not, she and I got our license when we were living with Dr. M. Now I actually trust her when she is behind the wheel.

"How much further do we have to go? I'm so excited for school. We all are, right? Well I don't think that Max or Fang are, but Iggy are you excited? You should be although you aren't with Ella and we all know that you have a big crush on her. She doesn't know though, it was like Max and Fang they didn't know that they liked each other. Weird, how that it is the same for both of you. I wonder if it will be like that when I start liking a guy, although I'm a lot more straight forward. I never under stood that phrase because it is kind of redundant, which by the way is a word that I learned for the computer. I love the computer it is just so much fumph" Nudge said until Angel put her hand over her mouth. When Nudge said that Iggy had a crush on Ella he started blushing and hadn't stopped for the rest of the monologue.

We pulled into the Middle School to drop Gazzy and Angel off. We put them in the same grade saying they were twins. Angel was smart enough and was tall enough to be mistaken for an 11 year old. Max and I went to the main office to find out their schedules and make sure they were okay in sixth grade. We knew that they were 45 minutes early because they had to get settled and we had to get to the high school.

"These are my little brother and sister, Zack and Angela Ride. They are both in sixth grade," Max explained.

"Ah, yes here are their schedules I will have a few kids from their grade to show them around. Thank you for bringing them in," said the secretary, Mrs. Kory.

Max and I walked out of the Middle School and went back to the car. We then drove away and to the High School. It was only a three minute ride, so we didn't get to stress about school.

The older members of the flock walked into the school and went to the main office.

"I'm Max Ride and this is my brother and sister, Jeff and Hope Ride. These are my friends, Tiffany and Nick Jenkins. We are the new students, I registered us yesterday. Jeff, Nick, and I are juniors and Hope and Tiffany are freshman. Can we get our schedules please?" Max explained to the High School secretary, Ms. Hanitt. She was young enough to just be out of college. She was giving me the googely eyes, it was really creeping me out.

Ms. Hanitt still hadn't given us our schedules she was just staring at me. Max was getting annoyed, but I think I was the only one who could tell, she kept a smile on her face and said, "Our schedules?"

The secretary finally looked away and started pulling up our schedules. She handed them to us and wished us a good day.

We compared out schedules, Max and I had almost all of the same classes together, only two I didn't have with her, but those two I had with Iggy. I had every class with Iggy. The only classes I didn't have with Max were History and English.

We went to home room, and we had to introduce ourselves. When Max started talking I noticed that a lot of the guys in the classroom looked at her, it made me really mad. My fists clenched and my eyes tightened slightly. I gave out a menacing look, most of the guys recoiled and stopped looking at Max, especially when I put my arm around her when we walked to our seats.

When we sat down the girl who was sitting next to me fluttered her eyelashes and said, "Hey, my name's Claire. You're Nick right?"

"Yeah he's Nick and I'm his girlfriend, Max, and this is my brother Jeff," Max said in a friendly voice that Iggy and I could tell she was faking. It was all Iggy could do not to laugh, I could see him shaking.

"Oh," Claire said and then she turned back to the front and looked disappointed.

Then the bell rang we went to our next class, math, and the same thing happened. We had to introduce ourselves and people would try to flirt with us. The only one of us three who actually didn't care was Iggy. I think he was just so happy to see all of the girls that he didn't care that he liked Ella, so he let them flirt.

The same thing happened the rest of the morning. The hardest period of the morning was History. I didn't have it with Max, so I couldn't glare at the guys that tried (and failed) to flirt with her. I made it through the class without having a brain aneurism. After that class it was time for lunch, so Iggy and I met Max at her locker and then we walked to lunch.

We found a table near the back and waited for Hope and Nudge to come from their last class, which I had no idea what it was. When they finally came we went to get lunch. The school only provided normal size lunches, so I knew I was going to be really hungry later today.

We went back to the table, and started eating. We all finished within five minutes from sitting down, so we started talking. Nudge and Hope were talking about how their morning classes, they were having a lot of fun. They have gotten so close that they were trading off talking and completing each other's sentences. It was beyond creepy.

"Hey, do you see those kids sitting over there by themselves? They all look alike but completely different at the same time. They're also really pale. I wonder who they are," Nudge said in one of her shortest talking sprees.

I looked over and saw who she was talking about, and then I looked at Max. We both exchanged a look that they were different but we hadn't seen anyone from the school in a long time so we probably didn't have anything to worry about.

Then the bell rang and I was personally hoping that I would find out who they are. Max, Iggy, and I all walked into Physics and we saw 4 of the kids from the table at lunch.

**A.N. Yeah I know that it is really similar to when Bella first saw Edward, but I felt like I had to do it. **

**Please review, even if you hated it PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

**The next chapter will be about the rest of their first day.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N. Ok so this is the second part of the flock's first day of school.**

**Oh, and this is the last chapter for you to vote on my poll. So vote.**

**Opps when I said 4 of the people from lunch in my last chapter I meant to say 3, I might change that but I might not. It is just a note for everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing =(**

**Thanks to **Niggysupporter**, **Meihua69**, and** LittleMissFallenAngel**. **

Chapter Twelve

Max's POV

So the people in the lunchroom are in my class. No big deal. I'll just get Angel to search their minds later, it's not like they could be Erasers, although they were inhumanly beautiful the whole family was, Erasers were expired years ago.

"Class, we have three new students with us today. Why don't you introduce yourselves?" our physics teacher Mr. Harper said.

"I'm Max, this is my brother Jeff and our friend Nick," I said while I thought _I'm Maximum Ride, this is my "brother" Iggy, and my boyfriend Fang, oh, and did I mention that we are mutant freaks._ I had gotten tired of introducing myself, so each time I said something different in my head that where similar to the one above.

I noticed when I was thinking that the boy with bronze hair looked at me with a confused look; it was almost as if he could read my mind. Which is insane because I haven't met anyone other than Angel who can read minds.

"Max, you're going to sit next to Alice, and Nick and Jeff you guys will sit at the desk in the back."

When Mr. Harper said I would sit next to Alice she raised her hand and then waved it so I would know where I had to sit. I walked over there I noticed how hyper and bubbly Alice was so I was instantly weary, plus it didn't help that she was one of the people from the lunchroom.

When I sat down she said, "Hi I'm Alice Cullen and this is my brother, Edward and his girlfriend, Bella Swan." They seemed nice enough, but I wasn't going to let my guard down. Well, now I know what the name of the bronze haired boy's name is.

"Hey, I'm Max Ride and I've already mentioned my relationship to Jeff and Nick Jenkins."

"Do you have any other siblings? I have another brother, Emmett, and then our foster parents also took in Jasper and Rosalie Hale. So I guess they could be my siblings, but not really, not that I'm blood related to Edward or Emmett," she rambled. Wow, she was just as bad as Nudge, at least she didn't change subject mid sentence.

"Yeah, have three other siblings, Hope, Zach, and Angela, but Nick's sister is practically my sister, too. Her name is Tiffany," I said although I don't know why I said so much. It probably had to do with the fact that she was a lot like Nudge and that she told me about her family, so I had to tell her so I didn't come off as rude.

Fortunately, Mr. Harper decided to start the lesson right then. I paid little to no attention to what he was saying. I was really trying to figure out what and who Alice, Edward, and Bella are. Well, I had a harder time concentrating because the Voice was making cryptic remarks about how I need to figure out whom they are and that they could help me. It was really annoying. I think I got into at least three arguments with the Voice in my head, which sounds really weird if you reread that last sentence. Finally the bell rang and I went to talk to Fang and Iggy about what I found out about Alice's family. Which I have to admit wasn't that much, at least I found out all their names.

"Ok, so I found out all of their names, though I'm not sure who is who," I said to them and then I started saying their names and how they were related to each other.

After physics the rest of the past in a blur, and finally the last bell rang and I went to meat everyone at the car. When I got there everyone was already there, including Angel and the Gasman. I didn't have my last class with Fang or Iggy either, so they beat me to the car. The middle school lets out 15 minutes before the high school, so their school day was 45 minutes shorter than the high school.

"Angel, Gazzy how was the first day of school for you? I had so much fun but I missed you, I hate being in different places than my family, plus we can't talk all the time anymore, Angel," Nudge said, I stopped listening to her because I saw the Cullens walk by and at the same time Hope gasped. I looked over at her and saw that she was grabbing Angel's hand to probably drag her into the car. Hope was getting impatient to get going the rest of us were in the car.

When Angel and Hope got in the car we all looked at them, they both looked pale. It probably had to do with Hope's family tree power. I looked at her and asked, "What's going on?"

"Umm, I'll tell you guys when we get home," Hope said still pale.

I started the car and no one said a word, not even Nudge. It was s quiet that even I was starting to go mad with the silence and the palpable tension in the car.

When we got to the house we walked in and went straight to the family room. Then we looked at Angel and Hope, to tell them that they should start talking.

"Angel and Gazzy's great- aunt was walking by us at the same time that I touched Angel's hand. It scared me and Angel also saw what was in her great- aunt's mind. Her name is Rosalie Cullen. Fang, Max, or Iggy do you know anything about her or her family?" Hope said in one breath like Nudge does, like I said before it was just scary how much they were alike. I really can't believe that Hope and Iggy are brother and sister instead of Hope and Nudge being siblings.

"I met her family today, she has a blood brother, Jasper, but she has at least three adopted siblings. Kind of like us, except I found out that they actually have parents, but I'm not sure if they are blood related or not. We should find out more tomorrow," I said. I knew that Fang wouldn't want to explain anything and Iggy didn't know as much as I did.

After awhile we came up with a whole plan on what we would do to find out more about the Cullens and Rosalie Hale. Then we talked about our first day of school and what we liked about it, I pretty much said that I had a good first day but there was nothing to talk about. While in my head I was saying how much I hated it, I think Angel heard me though because she stuck her tongue out at me, obnoxious little mind readers.

Later we ate dinner that Iggy made again, he had gotten even better since he got his sight back, which is impossible to believe since he was already so good. Finally it was time for all of us to go to bed and get ready for the next day of school.

**A.N. Please Please Please Review I will be forever grateful. Don't you want to see your name at the top of my chapter? I really want to get to 47 reviews. That is only 5 reviews this chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N. I know I haven't updated, but I was away at camp and didn't have a computer so I couldn't update. Then I had a writer's block with this chapter so sorry it took so long. Then I went on vacation, but enough excuses.**

**So thanks to **chechuu-cullen**,** Fallenangelwing**,** DarknessXAnime**,** WritersHeart101**,** Hakilund**,** LittleMissFallenAngel**,** goldenrose37**,** iNSOMNIAC-rEADER-2010**, **lily1998m**, **yesisalas**,** therealdork**,** dibs on fang 22**, **Random5185**, **Fang-not-Fnick**,** kkckat3**,** aLiSOn395**,** **and **12vampgirl34 **for reviewing. Wow that was a lot of reviewers!**

**Thanks to **lily1998m** for giving me an idea for this chapter.**

Chapter Thirteen

Edward's POV

I was in Physics class again with my Bella and Alice. It was the new students second day and I couldn't get anything out of their head today. It was almost like they were blocking me out. I must have gotten a confused look on my face because I heard _what's so confusing? _from Bella. She had gotten really good at her shield.

"I can't hear Max's, Nick's, or Jeff's thoughts, but it's not like your kind of blocking me out. It is more like they are purposely blocking me almost as if they know that I can read minds," I said too fast for anyone around us to hear what I said.

Then Max sat down next to Alice and Alice started talking a mile a minute, it was impressive that Max could keep up with her, even if she is one of the flock and they have enhanced abilities. All I know about her and her family was what I got from Fang's blog.

_Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Hope, Gazzy, Angel_

I heard all of the flock's names, but I don't know who thought it, I can only assume that it came from Max, Nick, or Jeff. I looked at all of them but I didn't see any recognition on their faces that they thought it.

"Edward," Bella said.

"What?"

"Did you hear anything?"

"Yeah, I heard all of the flock's names, but I don't know who thought it," I said. Our whole conversation took place in vampire speed. Then Mr. Harper started the class. I don't need to pay attention when he teaches. I've already done this class a few times. Instead I thought about the connections between the flock on Fang's blog and the new teens in class.

_Rosalie. Great- Aunt. _

What I heard that thought again, I think that it's Max. I heard her "voice" yesterday, but these thoughts are just in passing. What does that mean? Rosalie is a great- aunt. It is possible that she is a great- aunt because she did have siblings, so they could have gotten married and have kids who had kids. It is completely possible, but how would she know. Well, Fang's blog did say that Iggy's sister can tell who people are related to, but how would they know that Rosalie is a great- aunt. I'm getting really confused, which is unusual for vampires to be confused. I decided to use my photo graphic memory to remember a part from Fang's blog. **We are in search of the Gasman's and Angel's great- aunt. We know that she is still alive and lives somewhere in Canada. **It seems like they were the flock and that Rosalie was two of the flock member's great- aunt.

All of the sudden the bell rang and Max whispered, "Have a nice lesson." Then she walked out of the class with Nick and Jeff or Fang and Iggy. I'm not sure if it is possible for vampires to get confused but I was starting to feel confused.

"What did Max mean by have a nice lesson?" Bella asked. Alice also looked at me and I could hear the questions in her mind.

"I heard only eight words from Max, Nick, and Jeff total. They were Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Hope, Gazzy, Angel, Rosalie, and Great- Aunt.I'm almost positive that Max, Nick, and Jeff are part of the flock and they are really Fang and Iggy. Then I'm not sure but I believe that Rosalie Gazzy's and Angel's great- aunt," I explained to them and then went onto why I believed that, and they agreed with me.

Finally the day ended and I could tell the rest of my family and the pack about the flock and our suspicions.

When we got to our car I saw that the flock (or at least I was assuming that they were the flock) was already at their car, but they weren't getting in they were just hanging out and talking. It was almost like they wanted to find something out. When I thought that I saw Max smirk, maybe there was a chance that she was a mind reader, but that seems unlikely.

I was surprised when I finally looked at who was at the car, it wasn't just my family, Embry, Quil, and Seth were also there.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing here?" Alice asked. I could tell that she was still a little annoyed that she didn't know what was going on because she is blind when the wolves are near us.

"We decided that we were bored and we wanted to explore, so we came here," Seth explained.

"Interesting, and I have some news about the new kids that I got when I was in class," I said. Then I went and told them what I heard and what I think and most people agreed with me, the only person (well vampire) was Rosalie. Actually I'm not surprised that she doesn't agree she doesn't want to get her hopes up that there might be someone who is actually related to her biologically.

Then Seth looked over at the flock, who was still there talking, then again our convocation only lasted a minute, and he saw Tiffany. He got the look that all wolves get when they imprint on somebody, and I wasn't the only one who noticed.

_Did Seth just imprint?_ Thought Embry.

_Seth is acting the same way I think that I looked like when I saw Claire for the first time, although I'm not sure what I looked like since I can't really see myself._ Quil thought, and he is a lot more talkative in his mind than he is out loud.

Yup, Seth just imprinted on a girl that may or may not be able to fly and is an orphan, this is going to be interesting when they meet.

Seth's POV

I was listening to Edward explain his theory when I decided that I would look over and see who he was talking about in the first place. When I looked over I saw a group of people, but I didn't really notice any of them expect for the one with beautiful chocolate brown skin. All of the sudden gravity wasn't holding me down any more, that girl over there was holding me down.

I wanted to go talk to her right now and find out a lot more about her, but I felt two people grab my arms and hold me in place. I looked and saw that Embry and Quil had grabbed my arms.

"Let go of me, I am going over there," I said that, but as soon as I said that, the group of people got in their car and drove away.

**A.N. Okay so I'm still not really happy with how this chapter came out, but I can't really rewrite it again. Sorry it's kind of short. I won't be able to write for a week again because I'm going on vacation again, but please REVIEW!!! I saw how many people reviewed last time, so I would like that many again**


End file.
